


A Lion’s Pride

by Juju_410



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Dimitri is my son but he must suffer, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Time Shenanigans, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_410/pseuds/Juju_410
Summary: Major Fire Emblem 3 houses spoilers from like all of the routes ahead.What if, during the crimson flower route, after Dimitri was killed, he was sent back in time by Sothis, for a chance to make everything right? Maybe save the world along the way, too?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> They say time heals all wounds. However, what would happen if time forced you to open those wounds all over again?

“...Why did you choose Edelgard, professor? Why did you choose to walk this savage, bloody path? I cannot shake this feeling of regret… regret that I must kill you now.”

Dimitri stood tall, raising his lance. He was alone, facing down the hordes of imperial soldiers… and he knew that he was the only one left. Felix, Dedue, Ingrid, Sylvain, Mercedes, Rodrigue, in time Annette and Ashe would fall as well, just as he would. Even so, he stood. He stared his professor in the face, Byleth, wielder of the sword of the creator. Dimitri simply could not understand how a woman as remarkable as his professor could side with Edelgard, his sworn enemy. He hated it. Even after the tragedy of Duscur, even after Captain Jeralt was slain by those despicable monsters who lurk in the darkness, even after the empire allied with them, Byleth stood by Edelgard’s side. He wanted the professor to tell him why, but she just stood there! She wouldn’t say a word, simply raising her famous sword. Though Dimitri could detect sadness in her movements… He did not know what to do… until he heard footsteps to his right. He turns, ready to defend against a pincer attack… and he spots her, shouting.

“Edelgard! So you’ve shown your face after all!”

Edelgard had been wiping out the remaining kingdom forces while leaving Dimitri to the professor, but the professor had not reported back yet, so she made her way to join her.  
“...Dimitri. Surrender.”

Dimitri was shocked. How could she ask him to surrender? Dimitri knew that if the roles were reversed, there would never be a day when Edelgard would surrender. He could do nothing but ask her a simple question.  
“...Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill?”

Edelgard shook her head, responding quickly with a comeback, deadly serious.  
“Must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill in retaliation? I will not stop. There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fódlan’s new dawn!”

Dimitri could not believe what he was hearing. Did she dare ask him why? Why he would protect his homeland against invaders? Why he would stand against those who would kill the people he loves, who would cause a tragedy like what happened in Duscur? No. If she did not understand now, she would never be able to. Yet Dimitri couldn’t just give up. He growled in frustration and shouted at her.  
“Enough of this madness! This future of yours is built on a foundation of corpses and tears!”

...Alas, this did not seem to get through to Edelgard. She nods to Byleth, and both of them charge Dimitri at once. He was prepared to fight to the death, for his homeland, for his people, for his father, mother, and for his friends. He ran toward Edelgard swinging his lance downward.

“I will not let you trample us! I will not allow the fall of Faerghus!”  
Edelgard parried his blow with her axe, yelling back at him.  
“You have already lost!”

Dimitri hopped back, aiming to swing at the foul emperor once again, but his instincts kick in, and he ducks. Byleth had swung the sword of the creator, unleashing it’s ranged potential. While Dimitri was distracted, Edelgard swung her axe… cutting right through Dimitri’s armor. Dimitri stumbled back, but was not finished yet. No. He could not die here! He had to get revenge! He could not allow them to trample this country any longer! Yet it wasn’t meant to be. Byleth had capitalized upon Dimitri’s injury to thrust her sword forward, piercing right through Dimitri’s side. Meanwhile, Edelgard swung her axe again, cutting open Dimitri’s hand and forcing him to drop his lance. Dimitri fell to his knees. He could not move anymore. He was bleeding out very quickly, as his soaked, red hands proved. He simply looked up to Edelgard once again… oh how he hated her. Edelgard stood tall above him, axe raised high.  
...”I did not want this, Dimitri.”

Dimitri screamed, his rage clear from the beastly sounds coming out of his throat, before he speaks through gritted teeth.

“Edelgard! You… I will kill you! You will know the regret of my father, who was killed for you! Of my stepmother, who was killed by her own daughter! You will bow your head before all of the lives you trampled for your ideals before you die in misery!”

Edelgard bit her lip, holding back her tears. She was not allowed to cry, she was not the weak girl who cried anymore. She shook her head at the pathetic man before her, taking a deep breath before speaking gently.

…”Your obsession with me is appalling. If you were a normal human, you would most certainly have died already… Farewell, King of Delusion. If only we were born in a time of peace, you might have led a joyful life as a benevolent ruler.”

Dimitri scoffed at that. How could she have been so blind? They were born into a time of peace! She is the one who started this war..! He could feel the life leaving his body, and if he could not pierce her skin with his lance, he would pierce her heart with his final words.

“...To the fires of eternity with you...El…”  
Dimitri slowly died, suffering due to the wounds he had received from the professor and Edelgard. 

….But this was not the end. Dimitri snapped awake with a panicked breath, looking around to find himself in a rather familiar, odd room. In front of him… a young girl with green hair, sitting upon a throne.


	2. The Progenitor God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri meets the goddess, and learns of a way to save his kingdom, his friends, and himself. What will he do when confronted with this? Where will he go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter got so much attention, I decided to go ahead and grind this one out as well! I hope you guys enjoy, and I’ll aim to get chapter 3 finished ASAP.

Dimitri was confused. He was frightened and confused, angry and saddened, too. He looked around, desperate for something familiar, but he could find nothing, all he could see was the girl.

The young looking girl with green hair leaned forward, squinting at the king of Faerghus as he looked around in desperate confusion.  
“So you are the one…”

Dimitri rose to his feet, taking a defensive stance, despite his lack of a weapon.  
“Who are you!? Where is Edelgard!? I’ll have her head!”

The girl on the throne yawned, leaning back against the throne once again.   
“...I am Sothis, your goddess. A goddess who is very sleepy, so I would appreciate it if we can make this quick.”

Dimitri’s face scrunched up in confusion. The goddess? The goddess? This little brat was the goddess? He wanted to argue, but he remembered how he was ruthlessly cut down, and realized that there had to be truth to her words since he was, in fact, dead.  
“...That means I have perished. But you must tell me, what has become of Faerghus? Of my friends, and of Edelgard and the Professor!?”

Sothis yawned again, before slipping out of her throne, and walking slowly down the stairs toward Dimitri. 

“Faerghus has fallen. It fell just as you and all those you hold dear have. However, there may yet be a way to save your home. You are not the first person who has interrupted my slumber like this… you will need to find the other.”

Dimitri listened to Sothis closely, his mouth hanging open in shock. Edelgard had truly done it… she had destroyed all that mattered to him, all that he knew… gone. Dimitri was resolved, then. Resolved to avenge his family, his friends, and his home.  
“Yes… please, tell me how we can do this! I cannot solve anything from this place! I must right the wrongs of that woman, and all of the dastards who follow her.”

Sothis nodded, looking pleased with this answer.   
“...We must turn back the hands of time. I am going to send you back, back to your days in the academy. You will find my other vessel, and together, you will save this world from all who would do it harm, and in doing so, you will save your home as well.”

Dimitri was overjoyed. He had a chance now… a chance he could not allow himself to throw away. He had no choice but to accept the offer Sothis had generously given him. He bowed his head to her, his eyes welling up with grateful tears.  
“Thank you…. thank you! In the name of my family, if what you predict will come to pass, we will serve as your faithful vanguard for all eternity…”

Sothis finally reached Dimitri, spreading her arms wide.  
“Raise your head, champion of Sothis! All I ask is that you-“  
Sothis interrupted herself with a yawn, placing a hand over her small mouth.  
“Oh dear me, I apologize… I am so very tired. I was simply going to tell you to keep your head held high, and push forward always. You must succeed, or we will all suffer for it… anyway, go! I’m going to nap again…”

Dimitri was about to question her again, but Sothis moved her hand, and in the blink of an eye, Dimitri was gone. Sothis stood there, contemplating for a moment.  
….”That boy is going to have a hard time of it. I hope he can keep together… Ugh. What a paiiiiin, now I must watch over both of them.”

Dimitri awoke with a deep breath, snapping to attention immediately… he seemed to be inside of a tent. He desperately looked around, and down at himself, which is when he noticed. He was in different clothes, familiar clothes… he was dressed in his school uniform. Now that he had noticed this, he quickly began to put the facts together. He must be in his younger self’s body. He was about to continue thinking, but his attention was quickly diverted to the outside of his tent. He heard what seemed to be a feminine yelp, and then the laughter of a man. He… he recognized the tone of both voices, and quickly rushed out of his tent… and there they were. 

There was a rat with an arrow stuck in its side, and who shot it, you may ask? It was none other than Claude, Dimitri’s fellow house leader.  
“Ah, there he is. The prince of Faeghus! I would have thought that you would’ve woken up before both of us, but it seems Faerghus neglects to teach it’s people how to wake up on time.”

Dimitri ignored Claude. His eyes were locked onto the person sitting nearby… it was her. Edelgard von Hresvelg. She looked up at him and smiled.  
“Good evening, Dimitri.”

...Oh how he hated that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is kinda my first fic so if it sucks complete ass I’m sorry. Hopefully it isn’t that bad, I have a lot of plans for it so we shall see where this goes. This won’t be the only chapter, this will probably be decently long.


End file.
